We Should Have Talked About Louisa
by Serpico1986
Summary: They should have talked, but they didn t. They should have done something, mut they didn t and now, here they are, saying good bye to someone close to their hearts


**Good Afternoon, Dear Colleagues, how are you?**

 **I´m here by to present you my newest story, i hope you like it.**

 **The story in question, takes place an year after my other story named ''Dance of Life'' it means, Will is alive in this story.**

 **Other then that, the story is a bit dark and contains some informations considered unconfortable for some readers.**

 **Anyway, this is the only information i will give to you.**

 **Wish you a nice day and a delightful reading time.**

 **Dr. Serpico**

* * *

 **We Should Have Talked about Louisa**

As soon as Will and his parents got home that fateful day, the 37-year old man parked his wheelchair, in front of his desk and starts to dictate his newest and saddest memory for his new book

''Balls" he grumbled, before start talking to his computer…

 _''The phrase "you'll only appreciate something until it's gone" is a true phrase. Everyone takes for granted something. For example the use of legs, you'd hate them until one day after a motorcycle accident you lose all abilities to feel your legs. That was me. I thought I'd be the youngest executive of my father's company I was climbing to the top until I was falling hard losing my legs and starting a miserable life stuck in a wheelchair. I took my legs for granted but one good thing happened. I met Louisa. That's another example I have to those reading this. Louisa started out as an employee taking care of my needs but soon, she became my friend._

 _Louisa gave me a new outlook on me. Always wearing her bumblebee stocking and colorful sweaters. She was like the morning came and stayed all day. If only I knew why I had lost my dear, dear friend Lou''_

 **~Two Weeks Ago~**

As always, Will was sitting on his wheelchair staring out of the large window, watching as Louisa slowly walked away. Even in the rain she seemed to spread light as she wore a bumble gum pink rain jacket and held a matching umbrella.

"Time to take your medicine," Nathan called from the kitchen. The room spun as Will´s chair was maneuvered and he saw Nathan searching through his small treasure trove of prescription medicine.

"Is everything alright?" the man in the wheelchair asked stopping just to the left of Nathan and saw the concerned look on his face.

"I can't seem to find the cordezone." Nathan said as he stared to lay out the bottles trying in vain to find his missing medicine. "Did Lou place it back in after she gave it to you this morning?"

"I'm sure she did. I heard it land inside."

''so it must be around here somewhere'' the younger man return his attention to the box, looking for the missing medicine ''I'm sure I had bought you all the medicines, for the rest of the week''

''you know what, stop messing with my things, you Idjit'' Will snapped and Nathan stopped, knowing his boss and best friend was running out of patience ''listen, not taking a pill this evening will not do me any warm, I will survive, but if it's so important to you, get the car and go to the hospital, get another pack of this'' Will finished and Nathan looked at him confuse

''Are you sure?''

''No, if you leave me alone, I'll throw myself from the Castle walls!'' he snapped and rolled his eyes ''listen, Mate, I will be fine for an hour or two, I'm a writer now, I got that job at the Financial Times, I have propose in life and I will not got all suicidal all over again, now go get that damn medicine, but turn on the T.V. for me first.''

With an uncertain nod, Nathan give Will the remote and go get the medicine and once he got back, as promised, Will was in the same place he was before he left, watching the news. As expected, as soon as Nathan approached the chair, Will greeted him with a perfect imitation of Christy Brown, saying ''I told you everything would be fine''

After that, Nathan gives Will his medicine, put him to bed and said he would come back after lunch next day.

_/_

The plan changed next day, as Nathan had to rush to the Traynor´s house, to help will during his morning needs. Clark hadn't showed up, nor had called explaining why.

She appeared at the Grant House by the afternoon that day, pale and shivering, insisting she was okay when she was asked. When Will offered her his support she lay down on his bed and cried herself to sleep.

_/_

The day after, was nearly the same thing, except Louisa didn't show up at all. Will didn't seem concerned, but deep down he was. "This is impossible!" his mother, Camilla, complained as she stepped into the annex. "What is the matter with Louisa? She can't come and go whenever she wants. William I'm begging you, talk to her. Tell her if she continues to do so, she will be fired."

"Mother, please relax." William said softly. "Let's just give her some time. I'm sure she has a plausible excuse for this." Before his mother could say something back, William turned and wheeled himself out of the room.

_/_

"Two days later, Louisa went back to work and acted as though nothing was happening. She was making bad jokes, wearing her pastel colors, she even suggested to take Will to the park.

''what's the meter with you today?'' Will asked confused

''hey, I'm just trying do my job'' laughed Clark ''come on, Will, don´t be so spoil sport''

''alright then, take my coat and lets go'' he agree as Clark step behind the chair and push him away.

When she left for the night, Nathan once again complained when more medicine vanished. But then, Will called him a 'Lazy Idjit' and Nathan nodded excepting the insult. However when Will wheeled himself to get himself ready for bed, that something dark was about to hit him."

_/_

That morning, the Clark´s household was busy was always, little Thomas running from a side to another, avoiding his mother´s calling for him. The grandfather was reading the newspaper. And while Mrs. Clark prepares the breakfast, Mr. Clark got himself ready for work. The only one who wasn´t around was Lou.

''she will be late for work!'' Mrs. Clark exclaimed ''how can she sleep this much?''

'' I will call her, mom. Tom, finish your breakfast'' Treena exclaimed, before climb up the stairs.

Louisa´s room as dark, when her sister steps in, no sound was coming from the bed, which was strange, since Louisa´s snoring was loud. Getting close to the bed, the younger sister whispered ''Lou, it's time to wake up'' but no answers come ''Lou, wake up you idiot girl, you will get late for work'' she said, reaching out for the bedside lamp, lighting up the room and finding her sister lying on fetal position, face turned to the wall.

''Don´t ignore me, Louisa Emma Clark, come on, get the hell up'' she bent down and rolled her sister body to the other side ''Lou?'' the sleeping girl was pale as a ghost, a stream of white saliva was hanging from the side of her mouth ''Lou? Wake up, it isn´t funny'' the sister gasped, slapping her face but having no reaction.

With trembling fingers, Katrina Clark grabs her sister´s cold pulse, looking fanatically for a heartbeat, but found none ''oh! God!'' she exclaimed, tears already building up in her eyes ''MOM! DAD! HELP! Lou, for the love of God, woke up! MOM, DAD!'' she shakes Lou awake, but no avail.

''Treena!, what happened?'' Bernard and Josie, hearing their daughter´s frenetic scream, rush to the room, in a confuse and worried daze

''i-I don´t know!'' the other Clark sister started to sob ''i-I c-came here to wake Lou up, but she wasn´t responding'' she managed to say ''then… then I checked her pulse, but…'' she couldn´t finish the sentence.

In an act of despair, both mother and father approached their daughter bed, trying in vain to wake her up. Looking around the room, Treena noticed at least five bottles of prescript drugs on the floor, all empty, alongside an empty bottle of whiskey

''What in the name…?'' the other girl was trying to figure out what was the meaning of those bottles ''she took all of this? It´s suicide'' the girl exclaimed and in response her mother ran to her with rage in her voice

''don´t you dare say that! Your sister would never do such a thing!'' Mrs. Clark started to cry

''Josie, calm down'' Mr. Clark´s voice was shaken with sadness ''Thomas and your father are downstairs and don´t know what is happening, let's not scare them.'' He said and turned to his other daughter who was recovering for her first shock ''sweetheart, go downstairs, make sure your grandfather and your son are distracted and call an ambulance, immediately'' he demanded and with a nod, she ran downstairs.

_/_

When the ambulance arrived and Lou was declared dead, Josie´s cries were heard from inside the house and the whole neighborhood was on the street, as two paramedics came out from the Clark´s house, caring a body bag.

''what happened?'' one old lady asked ''Murder?''

''No, apparently, that girl, who worked for the Traynors, she took her own life''' the other old lady whispered, as the rest of the neighbors conspired and whispered their theories.

_/_

The news of Louisa Clark´s death, which was caused by a cardiac arrest, due her overdose, speared through the news and the whole town rapidly. It was a shock for everyone who knew her, since no one expected her to do such a tragic thing.

''you heard what happened with the girl?'' Mr. Traynor. Will´s father asked his wife when he step into the kitchen the other morning

''yeas, I did'' Camila Traynor nodded ''such a bright girl, why she wanted to take her own life?''

''well, some questions will remain without answers, that's all''

''she could´ve been a bad influence to our son'' the judge was shocked

But she wasn't. She helped William and it's all that matters." Mr. Traynor said before walking away.

When Will heard the news from Nathan, however, all he could do was mumbled "Ya Idjit," under his breath before turning his attention to the computer.

William didn't speak for the rest of the day. He just kept to himself while his family accepted him to suffer in his own way. It wasn't until later that night when he was left alone in his room that Will began to cry for the loss of his best friend.

 **~Present Day~**

Will stopped writing, he was exhausted and in grief, he was just buried his best friend and he felt twice alone and twice old than he already was. Sure, he had buried two friends in his past life, one for drug overdose and other for a disease, but this particular death was taking a toll on him and he felt like the world had ended to him again.

With a shake from his head Will decided to get away from the computer and drives himself toward his favorite spot on the castle, in order to think, when a few minutes later, he heard steps approaching. It was Nathan

''hey Mate, how are you?''

''how you think I am?'' the man in the wheelchair snapped ''how could I been so blind?''

''what?'' the caregiver was confuse

''I should have done something you know? Talk to her, or to her parents, or maybe with mother and tried to help her'' Nathan could see Wil was really suffering

'' There was no way we knew what was going to happen, Will, we would not know how to help''

''at least we would talk about it and be able to try'' he said ''I never felt more incapacitate then now'' Will growled and the two men stayed in silence.

''I found a letter hid under the mattress, it's from Lou'' Nathan broke the silence ''and a note, in which she apologized for stolen your medications''

''you read a letter that was addressed to me?''

''just the note, but that letter must contain some answers Will, maybe she wanted to explain to you why she took such a desperate act'' Nathan tried to convince his friend to read the such letter

''send the letter to the Clarks then, I don´t want to hear about it, at least not now'' Wil close his eyes, trying to stop the tears

''what you going to do now?''

''what everyone does when lost someone close to heart, cheer her memories and try to make her proud of something'' he nodded, looking to the blue sky, waiting for some unanswered questions.


End file.
